Amends, friendship, and maybe more?
by CrazyGreenFluff
Summary: EDIT 9/14/18: This story is discontinued until further notice, I will not set it as complete since it is NOT complete. It's been one year since the events of Bambi 2, Ronno has learned a bit more about how to make friends, and is now in pursuit of showing Bambi how he truly feels. Will he succeed? Will the young prince fall for the misunderstood buck? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** _This is my first Bambi fanfiction, like, ever. I worked really hard to try to make it understandable, so feel free to post any reviews you may have! This is going to be a Ronno X Bambi fanfic, so just be warned of that ^^_

* * *

"Well that didn't go as planned"

The forest was silent as a warm summer breeze blew through the air, chilling those around and bringing no comfort to the already awkward situation one particular forest dweller was already in. Ronno stood there in silence, attempting to think of a follow-up the what he now realized was a really weird question.

"Did... Did you really just ask me to have lunch with you?" Bambi asked, raising one brow and tilting his head slightly. "After everything you put me through last year? You do remember that it was the fight YOU started that got us attacked by dogs?" Ronno turned his head away, shame painted accross his face as he remembered that day.

"Further more, I also have a girlfriend, you know-"

"N-NO! " Ronno cut Bambi off before he could finish. "I didn't mean it in THAT way, I ain't gay or nothin"

"And what's wrong with being gay?" Bambi seemed more agitated now, he'd really gotten a lot bolder since the last time Ronno had spoken to him... "Nothin! I mean, ugh, I just wanna try and make up for all the times where I was a jerk to ya" Bambi stayed silent, staring down the darker buck who was now beginning to sweat nervously.

Ronno had never actually felt so intimidated before, usually if someone looked at him like that he'd immediatly challenge em', but this was Bambi he was talking to. In truth, the entire reason he had been such a jerk was because he had a crush on the aforementioned buck, and simply didn't have the social skills necessary to show his affection. That and he was blinded by jealousy of how much time Bambi spent with Feline.

It'd been a whole year since the spring that Bambi finally got his horns and he hand Feline hooked up, a whole year since Ronno had made all those stupid decisions. "Fine." Ronno looked up quickly, having been startled by the sudden response. "Really? Awesome! We can walk to the meadow together, I know this awesome place where we can-"

"I'll meet you there" Bambi said cutting him off. "I have no idea if you're still as unstable as I remember, a prince always has to take caution when approaching his enemies. "Oh, okay then... It's just passed the large rock north of the field, a small stream located about half a mile behind where the does play" Bambi nodded, and he and Ronno parted ways.

"Phew" Ronno sighed in relief when he was far enough away to where he knew Bambi wouldn't hear. "Finally got that out of the way, now it's time to prove to him that I can be a good friend..." He gulped and looked up, straightening himself and puffing out his chest slightly in an attempt to look confident. "And even maybe something more"


	2. Chapter 2

The afternoon sun set heavy on his back as he waited, sweat only a bit visible in his fur. Yes, it was hot, that was obvious since it was summer time. Ronno really could go for a cold drink right about now, maybe he and Bambi could go swimming. The young buck was still waiting for the aforementioned deer to arrive, trying to cool his nerves as he thought about subjects they could converse about.

A snap of a twig caught Ronno's attention, and he looked up to see Bambi walking into the clearing through the thin layer of tree's separating this area from the rest of the meadow. Ronno put on his best smile, mentally berating himself for not checking earlier if he looked presentable. "Hey, glad you made it! You didn't have trouble finding the place did ya?" Bambi gave a neutral smile back, walking over to where Ronno was standing.

"Nope, I've actually been here before one time with Feline, sometimes we explore a little rather then always staying near the others in the heard." "Oh..." Ronno said, trying to ignore the small sting of hurt that crept into his soul, he wasn't about to let jealousy ruin his last chance at making amends. "Well, I'm pretty thirsty haha, let's get a drink" The two bucks sat next to the stream, Ronno trying not to stare as Bambi elegantly drank from the water.

"The grass here always seemed sweeter then it does anywhere else in the meadow, have you noticed that before?" Ronno asked, testing one of the conversational topics he'd gone over in his head. "I haven't tried it actually, it does look a bit greener though" Bambi stated, he leaned down inspecting the grass a bit, then began grazing. Ronno did the same, and the two relaxed a bit as the air seemed to get a bit cooler.

"So... How's your dad doing? I've noticed you seem to be taking after him a bit closely"

Bambi looked up, giving a "eh?" kind've face. "He's doing fine, he's been spending a lot more time with me then he used to, so my lessons have been more frequent and far between" Bambi nodded, then looked at his reflection in the stream. "What about you? I know I've seen you're mother once or twice, but I don't remember seeing you with any siblings or a father."

Ronno exhaled softly, taking in the scent of the grass and chirping of birds. "Mom's doing alright, she's certainly happier that I've been getting in less fights then I used to. As for dad, i haven't seen him since I was a fawn... But eh, it's not really a big deal." A simple "Hm" was Bambi's only response. About an hour passed and the two seemed to run out of conversation relatively quickly, every so often Bambi would catch Ronno eyeing him, and eventually it came time for Bambi's leave.

"You sure you have to go?" Ronno asked, doing his best to try not to sound like he was pleading. "Yes, dad wants me back before sundown, and I have to meet up with Feline for dinner." The two said their goodbye's, and Bambi left for his plans with the rest of the day... Leaving Ronno alone with his thoughts, once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** _Yes, Thumper is gay. Yes, Duke is a made up character, I don't really consider him an OC though since he was made only for this story haha. I named him Duke because it means "Nobleman" and I find that fitting, since when I think of a nobleman, I think of someone who's very proud of themselves, and that is what Duke is. Proud. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter! ^^_

* * *

Ronno had trouble sleeping that night, he was both excited for his possibly blooming friendship with Bambi, and also scared what this actually meant for his future. Bambi was dating Feline, would he even come to share the same feelings as Ronno? Was this all a lost cause?

Ronno knew that he'd have to settle with what he got, as much as he wanted to be in a relationship with Bambi, if it boiled down to him simply having to accept them as just friends, he would... Even if it hurt, at least he'd still get to be around his crush. The morning seemed to take it's sweet time to come, the sun lazily rose over the horizon and the animals started groggily coming out of their nests.

Bambi and Feline were up fairly early, energetic and ready for the day to come. "So what did Ronno want?" Feline questioned, seemingly interested but still a bit worried. "He just wanted to have lunch, he didn't try to pull anything so I don't think he means harm" Feline nuzzled Bambi lightly in an affectionate manner. "Just remember how he acted back then, I wouldn't trust him immediately"

Bambi smiled and returned the gesture. "Don't worry, I am still very aware, and I plan to remain cautious." The two walked together towards the meadow, on their way Bambi noticed Thumper was sitting on a log looking annoyed. "Hey Thumper! How're doing today?" Bambi asked, disregarding the way his friends nose twitched in irritation.

"Oh I'm fine, just a bit agitated that's all."

"What's wrong?" Feline asked, stepping a bit closer to the grey furred bunny. "Me and Duke were supposed to go to the pond to collect clovers, but he always insists that he look perfect for the forest... Which sadly means TAKING A LONG TIME!" For the last line the bunny lifted his arms up into the air and huffed in exasperation.

Bambi giggled at this, Thumper had met Duke only a couple of months prior, and the two had quickly become an interesting item. Duke was out going, passionate, and self conscious, Thumper was hyper, impatient yet still caring. They didn't fight, no not at all, but sometimes they had their moments. Like for instance, when Duke spent too much time getting ready in the mornings, but of course Bambi and Feline both knew that even if it irritated him, Thumper still loved how much Duke really cared about how he appeared to others.

It was a far cry from how Thumper could care less what others though, and as the saying goes, 'opposites attract'

"Well, we're heading out to the meadow, maybe we'll stop by the pond later and help you two pick clovers" Feline said with a sweet smile, and Bambi agreed. Thumper thanked them and the two deer walked off to continue their day.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning was slow going for Ronno, he'd woken up groggily and had trouble getting out of bed. His mother accompanied him to the creek for a drink and some breakfast. Ronno was still bothered by heavy thoughts of what the previous days events were.

He was just finishing up his breakfast when he heard two familiar voices nearby. Ronno lifted his head and quickly peeked through the trees at a small path further down a hill. There was Bambi and Feline, happily chatting away as they walked. "H-hey mom, I'm gonna head down to the meadow now, okay?" Ronno called. "Alright dear, just be careful." She responded, still enjoying her breakfast. At that Ronno quickly began to make his way down the hill.

"Bambi! Hey Bambi !" Out of breath Ronno tried to stop in front of the couple, but miscalculated how fast he was moving and ended up tripping over his own legs and tumbling into the underbrush. "Ronno! Are you okay!?" Bambi said running over to where the other buck had fallen. Standing up Ronno shook himself off, putting on a smile and trying not to let Bambi see him wince has his hide was surly bruised.

"I'm fine ahaha, I'm too tough to be hurt by a lill fall." Ronno walked closer to the other two and gave his most friendly smile, which in turn kinda made him look more nervous then happy. He was still working on that.

"So how's your morning going so far Bambi?" Bambi smiled, but before he could answer Feline interrupted. "We were just heading to the meadow, right Bambi?" The buck in question nodded, and Ronno perked up.

"Really? Ah cool, I was just going there too! Maybe I can keep you too company?" Feline stiffened at that, still hesitant if they could trust Ronno or not. Bambi, while still cautious, thought it could be fun. "Sure thing, it'd be a chance to catch up a bit more." Feline sighed, and with a small nod the trio headed off.


End file.
